The Dare Game
by CraziLexa
Summary: So, the twins are bored. What do they do? Oh yeah, Dare Game, The EXTREME Version! Will the villagers of Berk handle it? Taking requests for the dares.
1. When The Twins Are Bored…

**Hey guys! Nothing much to say, but just enjoy! I'll update this fanfic weekly every Wednesday. Please review! ~CraziLexa ;)**

**°•°•°•°•°•°**

The twins were bored. Nothing was happening on Berk. Most people would be happy to have a little break from all the drama, but not them, oh no, the only thing practically keeping them alive was all the drama and destruction that kept happening in the last few months. "We need to do something." Tuffnut said, hanging upside down from a tree branch in the forest. "We could go yak-tipping." Ruffnut said, sitting on a rock, squashing a couple of bugs between her fingers.

"No, Chief said if we do, he'll ask Mom to put us on house arrest."

Ruff nodded in understanding. The last thing they wanted was to be even more bored stuck indoors [Hey! I'm a poet!]. "Scare the ghost out of Chickenlegs?" Ruff suggested. Tuff shook his head. "Ooh. Dizzy," He commented before continuing. "No. Hiccup will just give us a telling off." Ruff groaned at the thought. Hiccup's telling off's were SO BORING. Speaking of Hiccup... "Scare the ghost out of Hiccup?"

Tuffnut looked at his sister as if she were insane. Well, more insane than she is. "No! 'Cause then Hiccup AND Astrid will give us telling off, and THEN Astrid will chop our heads off."

Ruffnut snicked. "And she says he's not her boyfriend." Tuffnut snicked too. So much so, that snot came shooting out of his nose. Ruff looked on in amazement and disgust. "Wow. That's gross AND awesome."

Tuff stared at the green ooze dripping from his nose in a daze. "Yeah... It's so beautiful I wanna cry." He sniffed and wiped his eye, smearing the snot around his face in the process.

"Eww. Okay, that's getting a bit too much, even for me." Ruffnut said, looking away. Tuffnut wiped his nose with the hem of his top and jumped down from the branch. "Okay, back to business because we are VERY busy... Uh... doing... argh! Think... No don't think, thinking hurts. Uh... Help your older brother here?"

"Pfff... Older brother... by 5 minutes!" Ruff scoffed. "And you're so stupid that you can't remember anything that happened 10 seconds ago! We were thinking about what to do because we're so bored, duh!"

"Oh yeah... I remember now, we were thinking about - wait, did you just say that or was that my imaginary friend?" Tuffnut said, confused. Ruffnut groaned. "See, you're the dumbest dummy I've ever met."

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not the ugliest person I've ever met." Tuffnut jeered back. Ruff waved her hand in dismissal. "Just carry on with the business already."

"Oh right," Tuff cleared his throat. "All of your ideas are trash, and my ideas are way better. So we need to do something awesome, something totally cool, something -"

"Daring?" Ruffnut suggested casually. Tuffnut stopped. The siblings looked at each other. "Dare Game!" They exclaimed in union.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Very early the next morning, so early that the sun hadn't risen yet, the twins set to work. The plan was easy. Get up early, fill a couple of buckets of water, go to Snotlout's house, wait for him to wake up, throw the water on him, get him to chase them to the edge of the forest, trap him in the net they had ready, and don't let him go until he agrees to take part in the Extreme Version of their old favorite, The Dare Game. Simple. The twins got up and walked downstairs quietly, past their parent's room where some suspicious noises were leaking through the wood of their door, and into the kitchen to get some buckets. They then went outside to the Jorgenson house, via the well to fill the buckets. They sat outside the front door and waited. And waited. And as it turned out, waiting was a very boring thing. Half an hour later, and after nearly being spotted by Hiccup and Toothless leaving for their morning flight, Snotlout appeared, scratching his butt and yawning. Usually, the first thing Snotlout wanted to do in the morning was go for a much needed pee, but this morning, the first thing he wanted to do was strangle the twins. After giving a loud "AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" he went, stomping and dripping wet, to find those mutton heads and teach them a lesson.

°•°•°•°•°•°

"That was so totally cool!" Ruffnut exclaimed, running towards the edge of the forest.

"It was better than so totally cool, that was awesome!" Tuffnut corrected her. They reached the edge of the forest and they stopped right where the net was. "He should be here any minute!" Ruffnut said with glee. The twins grinned wickedly and grabbed hold of the net. Sure enough, a few moments later they heard footsteps and angry grumbling. Closer, closer, closer... They saw a flash of someone's boots walking by and they threw the net over them.

"What in Thor's name are you doing!?" Uh oh. That wasn't Snotlout's voice. Not unless Snotlout was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and walked round with an axe draped over his shoulders (*wolf whistle*). "Sorry Astrid! We thought out were Snotlout!" The twins tried to explain, but Astrid was having none of it. "Never in my life have I met such moronic, stupid idiots as you two!" She growled, throwing the net of herself.

"Look, we're really sorry, we thought you were Snotlout, honest!" They tried to explain again. Astrid shook her head.

"Nope, not believing you. If you really wanted to trap Snotlout, he was over by the docks, and that's on the other side of the island. So obviously, you didn't want to trap him." Oh. Maybe they should've checked he was following them instead of just assuming. Aand maybe they should run now; Astrid's looking like a raging bull. And maybe they need new brains. Next time Trader Johan comes, they should ask him if he has any brains. Maybe an octopus's. Apparently octopuses are very intelligent. Yeah... Good idea.

°•°•°•°•°•°

**Did you guys like it? If you guys have got any ideas for dares please send them in, I could really use them! And remember this fanfic is rated K+ so please be considerate to younger readers! And again, please review! ~CraziLexa ;P**

**PS: Send in requests for dares by PM-ing me, or just include it in your review or just ask me on Tumblr, username crazilexa, same as here.**


	2. Awkward Situations

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of The Dare Game! Thanks to in the name of the nightfury for the idea for the dare! And for those of you waiting for That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles, another fanfic I'm writing, I'm sorry but I'm having really bad writer's block with it at the moment, and therefore, am unable to write it. I've got like, a quarter of the first chapter and keep getting stuck. But ****You Can't Keep Us Apart**** and this fanfic are okay, thanks for the love by the way! My heart beats for you! Enjoy! ~CraziLexa**

°•°•°•°•°•°

After Astrid had caught the twins and bashed their heads together, Hiccup came when he saw all the commotion.

"What's going on here?" He asked, gesturing to the twins sprawled on the ground.

"These idiot mutton heads trapped me in a net, claiming that they were trying to trap Snotface." Astrid replied, her face scrunched up in a scowl. Right on cue, Snotlout came stomping towards them.

"There you are you mutton heads!" Snotlout said angrily.

"Uhh," Tuffnut said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Why does everyone call us mutton heads?"

"Because you are mutton heads." Astrid stated simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ohh... That makes sense."

"Okay guys, can you just let them explain?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah," Ruffnut agreed, sitting up next to her brother. "We tried to, but Miss Angry over THERE," She pointed to Astrid, who glared in return. "Kept shouting at us."

"Let me talk to them first!" Snotlout said.

"Maybe just let them-" Hiccup started, but was interrupted by Snotlout.

"No! Those mutton heads threw water on me earlier this morning, and then ran off!"

"Okay? Well maybe let's start there and ask the twins WHY they threw water on you, and we can come up with a solution." Hiccup said, turning to the twins expectantly. The twins stared blankly at him.

"Wha..?" Tuffnut said, gapping. Hiccup groaned and face palmed. This is going to be a looong day... He thought to himself.

"Look guys, just answer this, very, simple, question, okay? Why did you throw water on Snotlout this morning?" Hiccup said slowly.

"Duh," Ruffnut said, as if it were obvious. "We wanted to trap him so he could take part in our extreme version of The Dare Game."

"Yeah, and then we thought Snotface followed us to the forest, but it was Astrid instead." Tuffnut finished. Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout looked at each other.

"Extreme Version?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's way more awesome than the last time!" Tuffnut exclaimed enthusiastically.

"What exactly does the 'Extreme' part mean?" Hiccup said carefully. If the last versions were bad, this one was DEFINITELY bad.

"Whatever it means, it sounds cool! I'm in!" Snotlout said, changing his tune immediately.

"Ooh! What are you guys doing?" Fishlegs said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and scaring the ghost out of all of them.

"Whoa dude, that's scary." Tuff said, standing up.

"And we were gonna scare you!" Ruff said, standing up also.

"Why were you going to scare me?" Fishlegs said, confused.

"Ughhh... Why do we have to explain everything all over again?" Tuffnut groaned.

"The twins invented an Extreme Version of The Dare Game, and we're all going to take part." Snotlout said, crossing his arms, and wearing a smug expression on his face.

"Uh, we are?" Hiccup asked.

"Since when were you in charge of what we say?" Astrid said.

"Since now." Snotlout replied, still looking as smug as smug can be.

"That kinda sounds like fun! How about we meet up on Thor's Beach later tonight?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Yeah!" "Awesome!" "You bet!" Came the replies. Hiccup and Astrid shared a look. "Fine." "We'll be there." They eventually said.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Early that evening, the gang met up on Thor's Beach, as planned. They all sat down, and started a small campfire with the firewood they found on the way over.

"So," Tuffnut began. "Since I came up with this awesome idea, I get to choose who goes first. And whatever I say you have to do, you do. Or else... Uh... I'll set, uh... Ruffnut on you!" He exclaimed, grinning wickedly. Fishlegs gulped at that cheery note. "And I can pick as many people as I want." He added, before putting one hand over his eyes and pointing in a random direction.

"Picky, picky, you're so sticky, I'm using a sticky to pick a picky."* He chanted, moving his arm around. When he stopped, he took his hand of his eyes and looked at who his finger was pointing to. Right in the middle of Hiccup and Astrid.

"Aha! You two! I have an idea!" He said, rubbing his hands together as if he was going to cast some evil spell on them. Not far off, actually.

"You two have to corner your parents somehow, and look like you're doing something. If you know what I mean." Tuffnut said, looking at them pointedly. Hiccup paled. Astrid looked slightly sick.

"Gods no!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"You don't really expect us to do something like that?" Astrid asked desperately. Tuffnut looked at them and chuckled haughtily. Looks like I'll die tonight. What a day. Hiccup thought to himself, dreading the following events.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Arvid Hofferson was in the Meade Hall, taking to his Chief about some joke he heard the other day, when his wife, Ingrid, came up to him. "Arvid, have you seen Astrid, I haven't seen her since lunchtime." She said, sounding worried. Arvid, who was very protective of his daughter, frowned.

"No, I haven't." He said. Just then, the doors opened and in came Hiccup with a seemingly forced smug expression on his face, with Astrid, who looked suspiciously flushed and happy, under his arm, hugging his waist. Arvid, Ingrid and Stoick took a double take.

"Hiccup? Astrid?" Stoick said carefully. What in Thor's name is going on? The Chief thought to himself. The two in question walked over to the adults, and Hiccup let go of Astrid. "See you tomorrow then?" He asked, forcing his face into something like a hopeful expression.

"Yeah, thanks for tonight, babe, I really enjoyed it." Astrid replied, trying to look happy, when inside she wanted a hole to appear and swallow her. Anything to avoid this embarrassment.

"Anytime, Milady." Hiccup said, and then shoved his mouth against hers. He heard Astrid's mom squeak in surprise and a collective gasp from everyone surrounding them. It was probably the worst kiss both Hiccup and Astrid had ever experienced. Hiccup pulled back after a few moments and tried to grin.

"See you then." He said, before turning on his heel and walking fast out of the Hall of Shame, as he was going to call it from now on. Astrid gritted her teeth and grinned back.

"Yeah..." She said, before turning to her shocked parents. Outside, 4 certain Viking teenagers and 5 certain dragons were laughing their butts off.

°•°•°•°•°•°

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and send in your requests for dares! Love ya all! ~CraziLexa :)**


	3. The Gloop

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for you! Thanks to Tooth11 (Guest) for this dare! I love all your ideas, they really help me with this fanfic, keep 'em coming! ~CraziLexa :D**

°•°•°•°•°•°

The next day, the gang met up on Thor's Beach as they'd done the previous night. Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't look at each other. They both had a rather, um, serious talk from their parents, after yesterday's events, and were still cringing from 'The Talk'. The others, however, including their dragons, were still laughing over it. Oh what an amazing moment it was!

"So," Tuffnut began, standing up in front of everyone around the small campfire. "Since Hiccup and Astrid did the last dare, they get to pick who goes next." Hiccup moved over to where Astrid was sitting and whispered something in her ear. Astrid grinned and nodded. Hiccup moved back to where he was sitting and cleared his throat.

"We dare Snotlout to eat the most disgusting thing we can make in front of the whole village." Hiccup announced. Snotlout blanched. The twins wooped. Fishlegs giggled nervously behind his hand. Oh this was going to be good.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Astrid dumped a big metal pot on the table in the Hofferson's kitchen.

"Right, I need the milk first," She asked Hiccup, who was assisting her in her evil plans. He handed her the mug full of spoilt yak milk. Astrid held her nose as she poured it into the pot.

"Now the bread, and give me a spoon." In went the bread and Astrid mashed it together into a soggy, smelly, lumpy pulp. Next went in a couple of eggs, with the eggshell, and then some dried mutton. Astrid mashed it all together until it turned into a disgusting gray color, and stank the kitchen out.

"Do you think that's enough?" Astrid asked Hiccup, holding her nose and holding out a spoonful of, well, gloop, towards him.

"Do I have to?" Hiccup whined, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Yes, I need to know if it's disgusting enough."

"Why can't you test it?"

"Because." Astrid shrugged. Hiccup groaned and gingerly took the spoon. He took a deep breath, green faced, and gulped. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Get on with it!" She said impatiently. Hiccup gulped again, and put the spoonful of gloop in his mouth. The results were instant; his eyes bulged out of his head, and his face turned a rather peculiar shade of green. He gagged and ran out of the room, through the front door. Noises of vomiting could be heard from outside. Five minutes later, Hiccup came back in, wobbling slightly.

"You okay?" Astrid asked him, feeling guilty for making him eat the gloop.

"Never been better." Hiccup replied weakly.

"You're sure about that?"

"Yep. And it's disgusting enough, that's for sure." Hiccup nodded, sitting down and clutching his stom_ach. I feel bad for Snotlout now..._ Hiccup thought to himself.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in town, carrying a table, and behind them, was Fishlegs carrying a chair. They stopped near the well and set up. Passing Vikings gave them odd looks and wondered what the teens were doing. Ten minutes later, Hiccup and Astrid found them, carrying the big metal pot full of gloop. They put the pot on the table, as well as a bowl and a spoon. The twins and Fishlegs held their noses.

"Blehhh! What did you guys put in that!?" Tuffnut said.

"That smells so gross! It's awesome!" Ruffnut commented.

"I feel sorry for Snotlout..." Fishlegs said, slightly pale.

"Speaking of Snotlout," Hiccup said, looking around. "Where is he?"

"He's probably hiding somewhere." Astrid said.

"Well, if he doesn't come here soon, we'll have to set Ruff on him!" Tuff said gleefully.

"Look, there he is!" Fishlegs exclaimed, pointing over to one of the houses. Indeed he was. Snotlout was trying to sneak past them behind the houses, but no such luck.

"Hey Snotface!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Over here! You hungry?" Ruffnut yelled as well. The passing villagers looked over to where the yelling was coming from and worked out the situation and started yelling as well.

"Oi Snotlout!"

"What you waiting for?"

"Get over here!" Came the yells. Snotlout had no choice. He glumly walked over to the table and sat down. He gulped as the odor from the gloop wafted over to him. He paled as Astrid spooned out the gloop into a bowl. He gagged as the bowl was pushed over to him and he saw the contents. He turned green as he took the first spoonful. He gagged twice before swallowing the dreaded mouthful. The sequence continued as he ate the whole bowl of gloop. Turning green as he put the spoonful in his mouth, gagging as he swallowed. He finished the bowlful of gloop and pushed it away. The village waited. And then Snotlout gagged one last time, then threw up all over himself. The village roared with laughter, until Spitelout came and took his son home in disgrace. Nobody saw Snotlout for three days, although you could hear him stuck in the outhouse, with the disgusting sounds of him clearing out his immune system. Nice.

°•°•°•°•°•°

**Hope I didn't gross you out too much! Ahh, poor Snotlout. Sorry for ruining your immune system! Hope you liked this chapter! See you next week! ~CraziLexa EDIT: When I wrote this out, it didn't seem so short! Sorry guys!**


	4. In The Deep Dark Forest

**Heyo people! I am back (obviously) with another chappy for you to devour! Thanks to ****HiccupHaddockIII**** for this dare! Love your fanfics by the way, keep rockin'! ~CraziLexa :P**

°•°•°•°•°•°

The gang had to postpone The Dare Game for 4 days, due to Snotlout's big immune system clear out, but now he was back, they could finally continue

"Hey look who it is! How you feeling?" Tuffnut asked as Snotlout appeared, still slightly pale, on Thor's Beach after The Big Immune System Clear Out (it so deserves a title). Snotlout didn't even have the energy to glare at him for the crude welcoming.

"Let's just get this over with, I still don't feel too good." Snotlout said weakly, sitting down next to Fishlegs.

"Fine, fine. Who are you going to dare?" Tuffnut asked.

"Chickenlegs." Snotlout said simply. At his name, well nickname, Fishlegs gulped and held his hands out in some sort of surrender.

"I think my Mom said something about I had to be home early for something..." Fishlegs lied feebly, standing up. Ruffnut shoved him down back on his butt, hard.

"Nuh uh. If you don't do the dare I'll beat you up." Ruffnut said, grinning evilly. Fishlegs gulped again and paled.

"O-okay." Fishlegs stuttered.

"Umm, continue Snotlout." Hiccup asked Snotlout.

"Alright, I dare Chickenlegs to spend the whole night alone in the forest." Snotlout announced, grinning for the first time in 4 days.

Fishlegs' pupils shrank alarmingly small. "I don't really have to do that, do I?" He said in a small voice.

Snotlout's grin grew wider. "I dared you to. So you have to do it or Ruff will beat you up."

Fishlegs shuddered at the thought of both options. Killed by Ruffnut or a wild boar. Or a wolf, or a ghost, or Loki Himself! Oh Thor!

"So what's it gonna be, Chickenlegs?" Snotlout sneered.

"I-I'll do the dare."

°•°•°•°•°•°

The last few slivers of sunlight poured over the gang as they made their way to the forest. They all had lanterns, minus Fishlegs, who wasn't allowed any sort of help, ready to be lit once it got too dark to to see. They reached the forest's edge and turned to Fishlegs.

"Look out for the ghost trolls!" Tuffnut teased.

"Ghost trolls!?" Fishlegs whimpered.

"Yeah," Ruffnut began to explain. "They only come out at night, and they creep up on you and..."

"POUNCE!" Tuffnut yelled, pouncing on Fishlegs from behind.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Fishlegs screamed.

The gang laughed, although Hiccup tried, and failed, to hide his laughs.

Snotlout shoved Fishlegs towards the forest.

"We'll all be guarding the forest, so don't try to run away." Snotlout explained.

"We'll come and get you at dawn." Astrid called out out Fishlegs, as he walked into the deep, dark, forest.

After 15 minutes went by, Fishlegs began to relax a little. This wasn't too bad. It's just a bit dark. Just then, he heard a loud SNAP! Fishlegs froze. He looked around.

"H-hello? W-who's there?" He asked, beginning to shake. He looked down and saw what the source of the noise was: he had stepped on stick. He sighed shakily and wiped his hand over his brow.

"It's okay, it's just me in the forest. Me and the animals." He said to himself. The animals. Fishlegs stopped dead as unwanted mental images filled his mind. Wolves, bears, wild boars. Oh Thor! He heard some rustling and some crunching. Fishlegs gulped and began to sweat. He heard a growl. That was it. The combined mental images and the noises broke that confidence that filled Fishlegs only moments before. He screamed and ran, colliding with a tree, and falling over on his back, his head throbbing from the force of the rough bark. His head was swimming, his world turning more black then the forest. The last thing he saw, was 5 dark shadows looming over him, 2 much bigger than the others. If he had stayed awake a moment longer, he would have heard the telltale sniggering of particular twins and a lout...

°•°•°•°•°•°

Fishlegs blinked his eyes open. His could tell he was lying on a bed. He head pounded, as if some kind of small person was trying to get out.

"Hey, back from the dead?" A voice sneered.

"Don't be so harsh, it's your fault he ended up like this anyway." Another voice said, followed by a thwack! and a oof!

"You okay Legs?" Yet other voice said. Fishlegs came back to his senses.

"I think so..." Fishlegs croaked.

He saw Hiccup's face looming over him lookin concerned.

"Do you remember what happened?" Astrid asked Fishlegs, appearing next to Hiccup.

Fishlegs' brow furrowed. He remembered the forest, and the noises, and running into a tree.

"I was in the forest, and I heard noises, so I ran and then I ran into a tree."

"Yeah, well, the noises were the twins and Snotface." Astrid explained, glaring at the teens in question.

"Oh." Fishlegs said.

"Luckily they had some sense to bring you back when you blacked out." Hiccup commented.

"Oh." Fishlegs said again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hiccup asked him again.

"Yes, just my head hurts." Fishlegs answered.

"Okay, look, we have to go now, your mom wants to check on you." Hiccup said, seeing Mrs. Ingerman in the doorway to Fishlegs' room. The gang all bid him goodbye, well, the twins stuck their tongues out rudely, and Snotlout sneered at him, but you get the gist. From that day, Fishlegs made a promise to never venture into the forest alone.

°•°•°•°•°•°

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if it lacks the usual energy I normally have with my writing, I had some writer's block with this chapter. My writer's high is beginning to run low. I'll let you guys know if it effects my fanfics in the future. Keep rockin'! ~CraziLexa**


	5. Fishlegs, Ale, and Arousals

**Guys, I am **_**so**_**\- *dodges tomato* sorry, okay! I just- *dodges tomato* just got caught up with You Can't Keep Us Apart so I- *dodges rock* Hey! Whoa whoa whoa, no rocks! *dodges another rock* okay, you know what, I'll wait until the end of this chapter to explain. Thanks to a Guest who gave me the ideas for these next few chapters! And warning: in case you hadn't noticed, this fic is now rated T, for reasons you will soon see.**

°•°•°•°•°•°

This chapter is an alternative to chapter 4, In The Deep Dark Forest, different dare, and totally achieving the T rating.

The gang had to postpone The Dare Game for 4 days, due to Snotlout's big immune system clear out, but now he was back, they could finally continue

"Hey look who it is! How you feeling?" Tuffnut asked as Snotlout appeared, still slightly pale, on Thor's Beach after The Big Immune System Clear Out (it so deserves a title). Snotlout didn't even have the energy to glare at him for the crude welcoming.

"Let's just get this over with, I still don't feel too good." Snotlout said weakly, sitting down next to Fishlegs.

"Fine, fine. Who are you going to dare?" Tuffnut asked.

"Chickenlegs." Snotlout said simply. At his name, well nickname, Fishlegs gulped and held his hands out in some sort of surrender.

"I think my Mom said something about I had to be home early for something..." Fishlegs lied feebly, standing up. Ruffnut shoved him down back on his butt, hard.

"Nuh uh. If you don't do the dare I'll beat you up." Ruffnut said, grinning evilly. Fishlegs gulped again and paled.

"O-okay." Fishlegs stuttered.

"Umm, continue Snotlout." Hiccup asked Snotlout.

"Alright, I dare Chickenlegs to get drunk and dance with the chief." Snotlout announced, grinning for the first time in 4 days.

There was a silence.

Fishlegs' pupils dilated alarmingly huge. "I don't really have to do that, do I?" He said in a small voice.

Snotlout's grin grew wider. "I dared you to. So you have to do it or Ruff will beat you up."

Ruffnut cracked her knuckles in emphasis.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Hiccup asked, shuddering at the thought of a drunk Fishlegs dancing around his father.

"Duh, that's why it's called 'The Extreme Version'." Tuffnut said.

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with Tuff, but he's right, the clue is in the name." Astrid said.

_Wow. I'm an idiot. _Hiccup thought to himself.

"But-but, I made a vow to never get drunk in my life, ever!" Fishlegs protested.

Tuffnut snickered.

"Dude, you're unbelievable."

"Do you really want me to beat you up?" Ruffnut asked, grinning wickedly.

"N-no, but I really don't want-" Fishlegs began.

"Here's your options: either you do the dare, or you get beat up. You're the one who said this sounded like fun." Snotlout shrugged, feeling a lot better then he had 4 days previous.

Fishlegs regretted saying that. He also didn't like his options. But after some debating and looking through his mental stats book, that the author can't even begin to explain, he decided the dare was better than getting beat up. At least there was no physical pain involved in getting drunk, and he would still have his dignity intact. Oh, Fishlegs. If only the author was a kinder person...

°•°•°•°•°•°

It was early evening when the twins and Snotlout sneaked into the Meade Hall. Bucket was sitting next to the barrels of ale, when Snotlout greeted him.

"Hello, Bucket. How you doing today?"

"Oh. Fine. I remembered where eggs come from! They come from chickens, not sheep, you know." Bucket said matter-of-factly.

Unknown to Bucket, Tuffnut and Ruffnut had rolled a barrel of ale outside and hopped on Barf and Belch, and flew to Thor's Beach.

"Well, nice speaking to you, Bucket, bye!" Snotlout said, hurrying outside to Hookfang, and flew after the twins.

Bucket scratched his bucket, and sat back down by the barrels, unbeknownst to the missing barrel of ale.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Fishlegs gulped when Astrid dumped the tray full of tankards of ale in front of him.

"Drink up!" Astrid said, secretly excited to see her most calm and composed friend drunk.

Fishlegs picked up one of the tankards gingerly. He took a sip and cringed.

"Eugh. How do people drink this?!" He said. The bitter taste lingered on his tongue.

"By putting it in their mouths and swallowing." Hiccup said, unable to resist the opportunity to be sarcastic.

Astrid snorted.

"You chose to do the dare." Snotlout shrugged.

Fishlegs sighed and gulped down the tankard of ale.

"Go on, keep going!" Tuffnut said impatiently.

Fishlegs gulped down a couple more tankards, and started to feel sightly bubbly. The bitter taste no longer bothered him.

Fishlegs gulped down about five more tankards, when he started giggling.

"Hehehehehe! This, i-it's makin' my n-nose all *hic* b-b-bubbly! Hehehehehe!"

"Oh wow..." Tuffnut breathed.

Fishlegs stood up, another full tankard in hand, and walked over to Snotlout, wobbling slightly.

"Y-your name issss... Snotlick. Hehehehehe! Snotlick! D-do you l-like snot? Lick Like. Hehehe, aha, ahahahaha!" Fishlegs broke down in a fit of giggles, holding onto Snotlout for support, and spilling his drink.

Snotlout, Hiccup, Astrid and the twins stared in awe.

"Step one, complete." Snotlout said.

°•°•°•°•°•°

The chief was sitting down at the head table in the Meade Hall, tankard of mead in hand. He was peacefully relaxing after a hard day of running the village, when the doors opened and the sound of out of control giggling filled the hall.

"...s-so then he- ahahahaha! I-I can't even- hahahaha! It was j-j-just *hic* hila- hilarious! Ahahahahaha!"

Stoick looked over to see where the giggling was coming from, and saw a wobbling Fishlegs, holding onto Ruff and Tuff's shoulders for support.

Stoick furrowed his brow. Now this was unusual behavior.

The twins saw the chief, and shoved Fishlegs over towards him.

"Hey, look! There's the Chief! Go dance with him, we heard he's an awesome dancer!" Ruffnut encouraged him.

"Ooo! I llllllike dancing! B-b-boogie! Whoop, whoop!" Fishlegs exclaimed, jumping around towards the bewildered chief.

Hiccup gulped when he saw Fishlegs jumping over to his father.

_We are so dead._ He thought to himself.

"H-hey Chief! Heard you like to B-B-BOOGIE!" Fishlegs shouted in his face.

Stoick was taken aback. Was that ale he could smell on his breath? What in the Hel is going on?

"Fishlegs, yeh alright, lad?" Stoick asked cautiously.

"Never b-b-been b-b-better! IT'S B-B-BOOGIE TIME! WHOOP, WHOOP! COME ON C-CHIEF! GET OFF- whoooops!" Fishlegs got cut off by tripping over his feet and falling on his back.

He lay here for a few moments, trying to stop the world from spinning.

"HEY! Sssssstoooooop spinnin' woooorld!" He slurred.

Hiccup and Astrid ran over to Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs? Are you okay?" Astrid asked him, leaning over him.

Fishlegs giggled.

"Hehehehe! Y-you've got b-b-boobs!" He said, pointing to Astrid breasts.

Snotlout and the twins ran over to them, desperate to see the action.

Astrid was stunned. Never had she heard Fishlegs say something so inappropriate.

Fishlegs pointed to Ruffnut.

"Y-you've got b-boobs too!" He laughed. Then he looked down.

"Why don't I h-have b-boobies?" He said, seemingly disappointed.

Ruffnut cackled.

"Cos you're a guy, Dumbass."

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. This was insane!

Fishlegs pouted.

"B-but I like b-boobs... They're ssssexy..." Fishlegs slurred, eyes suddenly dilating.

Snotlout laughed.

"Ooh! Fishlegs is actually attracted to girls!"

"I know right?! I thought he was blind!" Tuffnut commented.

Fishlegs was currently distracted by Ruffnut. Then something- or _someone- _decided to make an appearance, in the front of Fishlegs' pants.

Stoick, standing a few feet away from the commotion, decided to take action.

"Alright, break it up!" He yelled, striding over the the small cluster.

The teens turned, suddenly afraid.

"Right, so I assume Fishlegs 'ere 'as been drinking?" Stoick asked, hands on hips.

The teens hesitated, then nodded meekly.

"Well, I suggest yeh get 'im back ta 'is house, I'm sure 'is mother would like ta speak ta 'im."

"Nononono! Me ooookay! Just like *hic* like Ruffy's b-boobies!" Fishlegs stood up, and wobbled over to Ruffnut, who was looking disgusted.

"Eugh, get away from me, Fat Ass!"

But Fishlegs didn't listen, he was way too absorbed in her breasts.

The other teens watched in horror, excluding Snotlout, who was laughing his ass off.

Stoick was also very disturbed by the Ingerman boy's actions. It didn't really help that Fishlegs was very obviously awake in the groin area.

"Oh Thor..." Hiccup mumbled.

The next day, Fishlegs swore he would never, EVER drink again. But, of course, that swear was broken soon after.

°•°•°•°•°•°

**Okay, so I was going to do hangover Fishlegs, but it's nearing 5pm now, in the UK, and I like to have my chapters up by 4pm, so yeah. If it is a bit crap, it's because I'm still suffering with writer's block, but I managed to squeeze this out for you, because I'm a guilty soul. So, explanation. *clears throat* Well, my other fanfic, You Can't Keep Us Apart, is my main fic, and it always will be until I finish it. This fic is a side project, always will be. So this fic won't be updated as frequently as my other one. It's just someone I can write stupid, hilarious humor, instead of PAIN and ANGST, as you would know about if you read YCKUA. So yeah, you guys understand, right? Well, I have to go now, need to put socks on because my toes are turning blue, I mean, why is it rainy and cold in JUNE for God's sake? This is why I hate England. Awful weather. What's the weather like where you are? Come on, make us with awful weather jealous. See ya after I watch Dragons: Race to the Edge! ~CraziLexa ;P**

**PS: ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED FOR RTTE?! BECAUSE I CERTAINLY AM!**


End file.
